1 . Field of the Invention
A beam scale assembly for proportioning a first component in a first container and a second component in a second container.
2 . Description of the Prior Art
The beam scale assemblies to which the subject invention pertains are typically used for proportioning a first component and a second component for use according to a baking recipe, formula, and the like. One such assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,002 to Ward including a balance beam that defines a longitudinal axis that extends between a first balancing area and a second balancing area for receiving first and second containers respectively. A pivot extends downwardly from the balance beam between the first and second balancing areas for pivoting the beam along a tipping axis that extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The balancing areas each have a center and a distance axis defined across the center in spaced and parallel relationship to the tipping axis. The first balancing area is slideable along the balance beam for adjusting the distance between the distance axis of the first balancing area and the tipping axis to change the resulting proportioning ratio between the first component and the second component.
Further, the inventor named herein has invented such a beam scale assembly as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2011/0067932 wherein the pivot is movably connected to the balance beam to move the distances axes relative to the tipping axis to define a first variable pivot distance and a second variable pivot distance between each distance axis and the tipping axis respectively to change the resulting proportioning ratio between the first component and the second component.